


There's Always More

by ivorydreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Dancing, Established Relationship, Famous Harry, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nick and Zayn are mentioned the most, Oral Sex, Teacher Louis, The rest of the characters are students, except Lux, kind of, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorydreams/pseuds/ivorydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' an art teacher at the local high school and he just happens to be in a relationship with none other than Harry Styles. Famous singer and occational model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always More

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy?

This was Louis' first complete month as an art teacher at the local high school. Half of his class really liked him, the other were indifferent and a small group completely disliked everything he did or said.  
  
It wasn't his fault. He had to be professional. Act reserved and responsible. He couldn't act like he normally would act around his close friends or family. Louis sometimes acted like a five year old in front of them. 

If he showed that side to his student then they'll step all over him.  
  
All of this didn't mean he was so strict that he had them all quiet and working their ass of. No, he tried for a balance of fun and work.  
  
Still, it didn't earn the like of that small group.  
  
And today he was going add fuel to the dislike.  
  
All these kids were very creative when it came to creating something for someone else or about someone else, something else. But when it came to them personally, well...  
  
"Settle down." Louis said as he walked into the chaos of his classroom. It took five minutes for everyone to be seated. "Since its Monday, we're starting a new project that'll be due this Friday. Its thirty-five percent of your overall grade, so I want you to put some effort in it."  
  
"This week's project is to paint something that represents yourself. It can be anything. I want you to start sketching today and I want to know what your idea is by the end of today. You can start!" He said the last part enthusiastically.  
  
They all started taking out the sketch pads and everything to get to work. Some went right in and started, others stared blankly at the white in front of them.  
  
"Mr. Tomlinson?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"On a scale from one to ten, how much do you enjoy making us suffer?" And then there was Nick.  
  
"Get to work Nick." Louis sighed and sat down, opening up his laptop and finishing some surveys he needed to give to the school. Also editing out the test for this month.  
  
He looked away from his laptop and noticed that mostly everyone was working, so he looked down again and checked his phone.  
  
 ** _Hazza:_** _Can't wait to see you xx  
_  
Louis smiled. His boyfriend had been overseas for two months and he was finally back. They could finally hug, kiss, touch, feel each other's heat. To actually wake up next to each other.  
  
 _Soon love xx_  
  
He hit send and put his phone on the desk next to his laptop. Tonight he was sleeping in his lover’s arms.  


  
Louis walked around the classroom, stopping now and then to chat with some student on their work or give tips or to politely ask what they were doing without insulting their drawing skills.  
  
"I'm doing dogs. Like puppies in a basket or something." Eleanor, one of the students who liked him a little too much sometimes.  
  
"And why dogs?" Louis stood next to her, looking at the outlines of the puppies. It was good, hopefully it looked better on the canvas.  
  
"Because they're loyal and adorably cute. And I'm both of those things." She fluttered her eyes at him and bit her lip suggestively.  
  
"Or because you're a bitch. There's that too." Nick pointed out with a wink. Eleanor gasped and looked sadly at the teacher.  
  
"After school detention Nick." Louis walked up to him and was met with a blank sketch pad. "You could use that time to think of something."   
  
He tapped the pad and walked over to Zayn who was trying his hardest to not laugh at his classmate.  
  
Louis was met with different shapes and colors on the sketch pad.  
  
"I'm going for something abstract. There's not really a single thing that represents a person, but many. So I'm jumbling everything together like this." Zayn explained a bit nervous. He was one of the few who was indifferent to Louis' personal life. He just followed the class rules.  
  
"It looks great."  
  
"I was thinking of going with oil pastels. Do you think it'll turn out good?" Zayn looked from his pad to Louis and back again.  
  
"You can give it a go. If its to your liking great, if not I'll give you another canvas."   
  
"But we only get one each." Zayn's eyes were wide.  
  
"Your design is stunning. Unique. I'd hate for it to go bad just because of the medium choice." Louis explained and walked away from a beaming Zayn.  
  
"Its a guitar." Niall explained once he saw Louis next to him. It was quite good. There was a body sitting on a stool, a guitar in arms, the view from the neck down. It was a good partial.  
  
"Looks good. But you might want to relax your hand to make the edges softer." He advised.  
  
"Thanks. Will do." Niall nodded and went back to work.  
  
When he reached Liam, he was met with sea. A storm, a boat and lightning striking.   
  
"Keep it up Liam." He commented, not wanting to interrupt the student. Liam worked very hard and seriously in everything he did.   
  
"I'm done." Ed raised his hand and Louis maneuvered his way to his table. There was a plus sign in the middle of the page. The background was sort of a swirl of shapes.  
  
"Your idea?"  
  
"There's always more." Ed shrugged.   
  
"Interesting." Louis hummed. "Keep it, but I'll want more than one color on the canvas."  
  
"Definitely." Ed sighed and slumped back in his chair.  
  
Louis phone started ringing. It was Harry's ring tone, _'Look after you'_ by The Fray, he'd set it before going away.   
  
He quickly made his way to it.  
  
"You like The Fray?" Nick sounded confused.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"That's all I get? We haven't talked in a long time and you answer with hello?"   
  
"I'm in class. And its only been two hours, don't be a baby about it." Louis rolled his eyes.  
  
"But I'm your baby."  
  
"Yes you are." Louis chuckled. "What's going on? Did your car broke down again?"  
  
"One time Lou. Only once. But that's not what I'm calling for. I have a question." He sounded agitated.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"You're on the second floor right?" Harry asked. With all the excitement he forgot what classroom Louis was in. And was too embarrassed to go ask the lady at the front desk for directions. Again.  
  
"Yes. Room 208. Why?" Then he noticed Eleanor. "Stop throwing erasers around Eleanor!"  
  
"Okay. Bye." And Harry hung up.  
  
What?  
  
His boyfriend was strange sometimes.  
  
"Mr. Tomlinson?"   
  
"Yes Amy?" Louis set down his phone and looked at the blonde girl.  
  
"Could I do a self portrait? Like take a picture and draw it?"  
  
"You can." It was better than having her turning nothing this week again.  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom?" She asked.  
  
"Go ahead." Louis took a seat. "Nick stop trying to ruin Zayn's piece." He scolded.  
  
"I bet he didn't get laid last night." Nick snickered.  
  
"My sexual life is none of your business and if you don't want a week of detention, I suggest you get to work."  
  
"Whatever." Nick grabbed his pencil and started doodling.  
  
Louis heard a high pitched squeal and his head snapped up in irritation. These kids were going to be the death of him.  
  
All thoughts went away.  
  
There he was. Leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed on his chest. Messy curls held back by a headscarf, tight black jeans and a black loose shirt.  
  
Then he saw it. Harry's ring. Their promise that no matter what they'll always come back to each other. Be with each other.   
  
Unconsciously Louis ran his finger over his own ring. Perhaps that's why everyone at school thought he was married. That he was straight. It was quite funny when they asked for Mrs. Tomlinson and he thought of Harry.  
  
The room was filled with whispers.   
  
"Quite the sight. You scolding a student when-"  
  
"Don't start." Louis interrupted Harry and the tall lad smirked. "I thought I was going to see you at Anne's."  
  
Harry's whole face changed and he walked up to Louis.   
  
"We're going to be uncles!" He threw his arms up.  
  
"What?" Louis' mind wandered to Lottie but she was too young and as far as he knew she didn't have a boyfriend. And the rest of his sisters were also young. So that only left, "Gemma?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh. This is good. Another kid in the family." Louis grinned. "Who do we have to beat? I mean, introduce to the family?"  
  
"Name's Josh. I've got something planned already. I'll give you the details later." Harry had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Can't believe we're going to be uncles. I'm going to spoil the kid rotten."  
  
"Of course you are." Louis chuckled. Completely forgetting about everyone. Harry did that to him.  
  
So he didn't notice the stares, the shocked expressions and the hushed whispers.  
  
"Since I just got back, I was thinking fajitas for dinner? We can all gather at my mum's tomorrow and properly meet Josh." Harry had his hands in his pockets now. Resisting the urge to pull Louis into his arms and kiss him. But he knew that they were in a classroom so he needed to hold back.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Louis was also trying to not jump Harry.  
  
"And I'm guessing your fridge is empty." He stated more than asked but Louis replied anyways.  
  
"I can do some shopping after school."   
  
"Or I can go do them now. I've nowhere to be. And I could also borrow your car, Robin dropped me off. Then I can pick you up once your day is over." Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Alright." Louis smiled and went around his desk where his bag was at. He took the car and house keys and handed them to Harry. "And could you get me some tea? I've run out. And milk too."  
  
"Seriously, I don't know how you survive without me." Harry shook his head. "I'll pick you up at..."  
  
"Three. I've got to stay a little after school. Detention and all."  
  
Harry laughed. Remembering how Louis used to be the one in detention, getting scolded and always a riot. And now he was going to be supervising detention, acted collected in front of students.  
  
"Have fun then." Harry gave in and hugged Louis tight. Pressing a subtle kiss to his neck.  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"What is it Eleanor?" Louis pulled away from Hardy to look at a blushing girl.  
  
"Um, can I have your autograph?" Eleanor looked at Harry.  
  
"Sure! Where do I sign?" He asked holding his hand out for Louis who placed a pen to it.  
  
"Here." She pointed at her breasts and Harry sighed.  
  
"No can do darling. Somewhere else."   
  
Eleanor frowned and pulled up her shirt to cover her breast again. Then she handed Harry her sketch pad and mumbled a thanks.  
  
"Can I have a picture?" Emily got up from her seat with phone in hand.  
  
"Yes." Harry smiled and decided that perhaps he should've called Louis before coming. Perhaps meeting somewhere private.  
  
After three more pictures and autographs Harry left.  
  
"Alright. Settle down." Louis tried to calm his students. Key word: tried.  
  
"Mr. Tomlinson why didn't you tell us you knew Harry Styles?" Amy accused.  
  
"Are you related?" Eleanor asked.  
  
"Since when do you have famous friends?" Nick glared at him. "Or any friends at all?"  
  
"Do you know if he's single? There haven't been any interviews of him asking if he's in a relationship." Emily looked really intrigued.  
  
She was right. Harry has been touring for most of this year and there really haven't been any interviews. And the ones he had never asked of his relationship status. Everyone now knew he was bisexual but the media still hasn't caught up with Louis. But they'd both agreed that if confronted directly they'll say they're together.  
  
"I think what's shocking is that Harry Styles is doing the shopping for Mr. Tomlinson." Niall pointed out with a grin.  
  
"Why did he say you were both going to be uncles when its his sister that is pregnant? Are you related somehow?" Carol got up from her seat.  
  
"Carol sit down." Louis rubbed a hand down his face. "Everyone please calm down."  
  
Eventually they all shut up.  


"Are you going to tell us or what?" Nick spoke.  
  
"To put it bluntly, my personal life is none of your business." Louis stated looking at the whole class. "All I'll say is that yes, I do know Harry. And that is the end of this topic. Gather up your things, bell's about to ring."  
  
The last thing Louis needed was for his students to keep poking at him to get to Harry. He wasn't having it. His personal life is staying personal and away from work.  
  
~~  
  
"Heard from students that Harry Styles was in the building. More specifically in you classroom." Anthony, the English teacher, commented as they walked out of the teacher's lounge and into the empty hallways on the school.  
  
"He was." Louis said as he walked to where detention was being held today. He was in charge this week.  
  
"Hmm. What was he doing here?"  
  
"Visiting." Louis didn't really like Anthony. The man stalked him some. Tried feeling Louis up once.  
  
"Ah. Well, I was thinking that we can go out for dinner? Maybe go to my place afterwards." They stopped outside the detention classroom.  
  
"I can't. I have a date." Anthony was one of the few who actually bothered to ask Louis if he was married or not. But even after Louis said he was in a relationship, Anthony didn't care.  
  
"Perhaps another time. Tell me when you get tired of your boy toy and ready to be with a real man." Anthony said and left Louis scowling.  
  
"You're gay?" Nick asked as he came around Louis, making the older man jump.  
  
"Yes." Louis said and entered the classroom.   
  
Nick kept sending him strange glances throughout the whole period. It was as if he wanted to figure Louis out.  
  
When it was time to go the students all hurried out but Nick stayed back. He wanted to see if his suspicions were right. So he followed Louis outside at a safe distance. When he reached the parking lot Nick saw Harry leaning against a car with a big grin on his face. He couldn't make out what the adults were saying but seeing was enough.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and pulled him in. And to Nick's slight surprise, he kissed Louis on the mouth. Oh and it wasn't the peck on the lips and we're done. No. It was the one that said 'I want you so much I could eat you up' urgent type of kiss.  
  
It was weird for Nick watching this. He always thought Mr. Tomlinson was a loner and a bore. Then a few months ago he sees a ring on his teacher's hand and starts feeling bad for whoever the wife is. _I mean, who would want to date Mr. Tomlinson?,_ Nick thought. And then just an hour ago he finds out that Mr. Tomlinson is in fact gay.   
  
To top it all he's not dating just anyone. No. He's dating Harry Styles. Famous singer and occasional model.  
  
He couldn't wait to let everybody know.  
  
~~  
  
"Haz, this was delicious." Louis sighed, placing his hand over his belly.  
  
"Glad you still like my cooking." Harry smiled at him.  
  
"I'll never stop." Louis took a sip of his wine, not taking his eyes off Harry. "Ready for dessert?"  
  
Harry was a second away from moaning and throwing Louis on the table and fucking him senseless. "Yes."  
  
"Lets go then. We can clean this later." Louis got up and extended his hand for Harry to take.  
  
They walked in silence to their room. Their hearts beating rapidly in anticipation.   
  
Its been months since they've touched, tasted. And both were dying to be one again.  
  
Things started slow.  
  
Once they reached the bedroom, Harry closed it out of habit, and walked up to Louis. Wrapped his arms from behind him and kissed his neck. That earned him a content sigh.  
  
"I've missed you. So much." Louis groaned as Harry nibbled on his earlobe. His hands running down his chest, one pinching his nipple and the other rubbing at his already hardening member.  
  
"Missed you too love." Harry turned his around and kissed him properly. Taking away his breath and making him fill up with want. With need. With so much love.  
  
Their shirts and jeans came off and soon Louis was on his back with Harry hovering over him.   
  
"So beautiful." He mumbled the praise and started kissing all over Louis' collarbones. Leaving marks there. He loved marking Louis, loved for people to know he belonged to someone. That he belonged to Harry.  
  
"Ah!" Louis let out a gasp as Harry took his sensitive nipple in his mouth. Nibbling and soothing with his tongue. It was making Louis loose his mind.  
  
Harry gave the same attention to the other nipple and then started descending. Kissing down to Louis' bellybutton, leaving a love bite next to it. Then he got rid of the boxers hiding Louis' now pink cock.  
  
"God, you're perfect." Harry ran a finger down its length and Louis' cock twitched.  
  
Louis wanted to snap at Harry and tell him to get on with it, but this was sort of their ritual. After not seeing each other for a while, their first time back was slow. They memorized every inch of each other's body once again.  
  
So Louis bit down on his tongue and let Harry take his time.  
  
He was now playing with Louis' cock, running his thumb over the slit as he nibbled on Louis' hips. Leaving marks there too, of course.  
  
Once Harry was satisfied he took Louis in his mouth in one go. Making the smaller lad moan, first his hands in the soft curls and fold himself in. Cradling Harry's head in his lap. Then slumping back when his cock touched the back of Harry's throat and he swallowed.  
  
"Jesus."  
  
"Its Harry actually." He chuckled as he pulled off before Louis could come.  
  
"Oh I know." Louis smirked and in a swift move it was Harry laying on his back. "My turn."  
  
He latched onto Harry's neck. Making sure to leave a mark there. Harry loved marking Louis but loved it more when Louis marked him.  
  
In a swift move Louis had Harry naked and running his palm over the large cock as he nibbled all over Harry's chest.   
  
"Fuck Lou." Harry moaned as Louis sucked on his nipples.  
  
"In a minute love." Louis chuckled and then made it his mission to bruise Harry's nipples. To make sure they were red and sensitive to the slight touch.  
  
And he loved this next part.  
  
He took Harry in his mouth and his boyfriend's hands were on his head in a second. Holding him still and thrusting his hips. Fucking Louis' mouth. Gagging him. Making him moan around his cock and driving both insane.  
  
"Okay. Okay." Harry pulled Louis off his member. A minute more and he would've come. "On your back boo."  
  
Louis quickly complied and placed a pillow under his hips. Spreading his legs and watching at Harry grabbed some lube. They've stopped using condoms a while ago after doing a check up.   
  
"I love having you on display for me." Harry's eyes were dark as he crawled back to bed. Spreading Louis' legs a bit more. "Perfect. So, so beautiful."  
  
He mumbled running a finger over Louis' hole, making him shiver. Then he gave in and licked. Louis' back arched off the bed and Harry held his hips in position as he licked and suck at his hole. Trying his best to push more of his tongue in.   
  
"H-Harry. Stop teasing. I want you in. Now." Louis moaned as Harry continued to eat him out.  
  
"Hmm." Harry pulled back and licked his rosy lips. Coated his fingers with lube and didn't waste a second to insert to finger in one go.  
  
"More. More." Louis panted. He didn't want to go slow any more. He wanted Harry inside him. Filling him up.  
  
"You're going to come from just my fingers baby." Harry stated, inserting a third finger and quickly finding Louis' prostate. Unlike other times when he loved teasing Louis, now he didn't move his finger away from that spot. Rubbing steadily and making Louis a puddle of moans.  
  
His hands were fisted in his own hair, his back arched beautifully, his thighs trembling. Mouth open with moans streaming out. Eyes shut tightly. And when Harry took his nipple in his mouth Louis screamed.  
  
It only took a few strokes and Louis was coming with Harry's name.  
  
Then another strangled moan left him as Harry sucked on his sensitive cock. Making sure to take all the cum.  
  
"I love how you taste." Harry groaned, swallowing. The coated his cock with lube.  
  
"I can't Haz. Just give me a minute. I-" Louis' whole body shivered with the slightest touch.  
  
"I know you can." Harry kissed his lips quickly and then slipped into the tight heat. Louis' high pitched moan only drove him more. "You're so good."  
  
Louis' hands gripped Harry's arms. No doubt there'll be bruises there tomorrow. But he couldn't care much for that now. Harry felt so good inside him. And he kept hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust.  
  
Soon Louis was coming and pawing at Harry's chest. The curly boy never stopping.  
  
"Harry! H-harry! Can't. I can't take it." Louis was crying now. It was all too much. He felt as if every touch could push him over the edge again.  
  
"Yes you can baby. I know you can do it. Come for me one more time. Just one more." Harry picked up his pace and this time tugging at Louis' cock at the same rhythm of his thrusts.  
  
Louis gripped the bed sheets, Harry's arms, his hair. Threw his head around. Broken moans leaving his mouth. And when he came again he blacked out.  
  
.  
  
When he came back to reality, he felt exhausted but sated. He noticed he was clean from  the sticky mess of come and lube.  
  
"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Harry stroked his hair soothingly while he laid next to him.  
  
"Hmm. I'm good." Louis shifted so he was cuddling Harry. His face resting on the crook of his shoulder and neck.  
  
"Scared me some. You were out longer than before." Harry held on tightly.  
  
"Its okay. I'm okay." Louis pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's neck. "I really missed this."  
  
"Blacking out?"  
  
"No, silly." Louis poked Harry's stomach. "I missed being with you."  
  
"Me too." Harry chuckled, placing a kiss to Louis' forehead. "Um, did you really wanted me to stop? I'm so sorry if I pushed you too far."  
  
It was sort of strange. Louis was sensitive, like really sensitive. But when he came it tripled that and the simplest touch could drive him over the edge.  
  
The first time they did this, Louis coming and Harry waiting only a second before going back in, well Louis came on the spot. So now he lasted a bit more before coming.   
  
"If I really wanted to you to stop I would've said 'stop' or tried punching you or something. And I know you would've stopped." Louis pulled back to look at Harry in the eyes. "I trust you."  
  
Harry smiled and pulled Louis back to his chest. He fit there perfectly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"And I love you." Louis smiled against Harry's chest.  
  
In a few minutes both were asleep.  
  
~~   
  
Louis wanted to kill Harry.  
  
The love bite was very visible and very prominent on his neck. He kept getting knowing glances from teachers and students. Most of the students’ faces looked disgusted at finding that one of their teachers was in fact sexually active.  
  
It was both funny and annoying.  
  
And it wasn't like Louis could wear a scarf of anything. It was bloody hot.  
  
So with head held high and without shame he walked around school and gave his lessons as if he didn't have a bruise in the shape of Harry's mouth.  
  
It was his last class of the day and all day he'd been getting curious glances. At first he thought it was the love bite but he found out otherwise.  
  
"Is it true you're dating Harry Styles?" Was the first thing Eleanor asked as she came inside the classroom.  
  
The rest of the students’ heads turned to look at him expectantly.  
  
"Yes." And apparently his students hadn't expected him to actually reply. He could probably play at throwing balls of paper at their mouths. "Get to work. And anyone who didn't show me your sketch yesterday, I want it by the end of today."  
  
How had they found out?  
  
Could someone had seen them yesterday?  
  
Oh well. Its out now.  
  
"Stop staring at me like I grew another head. Get to work!" Louis clapped his hands startling everyone out of their shocked estate.  
  
"I told you I wasn't lying!" Nick grinned mischievously. So he was the one who saw them.  
  
"Your interest in my romantic life is creepy Grimshaw." Louis shook his head.  
  
"Its more like I can't believe you have one." Nick grinned and went back to work.  
  
Louis took out his phone and sent a text to Harry.  
  
 _So my students know we're dating. And thanks for the neck bite! I've been getting pervy looks all day.  
_  
It wasn't long before he got a reply.  
  
 ** _Hazza:_** _Now they know you're mine and that Anthony can leave you alone!_  
  
Louis couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth. His students stared at his as if he was crazy. "Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
 _Make sure you're here on time! Xx  
  
 **Hazza:** will do xx_  
  
Louis set down his phone and went around to make sure his students were doing what they were supposed to.  
  
It was when class was twenty minutes from ending when he saw a flash outside the class' window. "What the-"  
  
He got closer and yes, there was a man with a camera snapping pictures.   
  
"Did anyone call anyone about Harry being here yesterday?" Louis asked, not taking his eyes off the man.   
  
"I posted my picture on twitter." He heard a girl, maybe Amy, reply.  
  
"I sent a tweet that my teacher was dating Harry. And I might have mentioned Harry on it. Like tagged him." Eleanor tried to explain.  
  
"I know how twitter works." Louis snapped. This was bad. There was another man and soon there was a crowd. "Shit. Shit. Everyone help me close the blinds."  
  
He quickly closed the one he was at and was thankful when Nick and Zayn got up to do the others.  
  
Louis grabbed his phone.  
  
"Haz, please tell me you're still home."  
  
"I'm not? What's going on?" There was an echo to his voice.  
  
"Where are you?" Louis peeked through the blinds and yes, paparazzi were there. "There're paps outside the school. Been taking pictures."  
  
"Fuck. I'm inside the school, Lux needed to use the loo. I'll be right over." Harry said and hung up.  
  
Then Louis called the office to explain and beg of them to not take the bait and let a reporter in.  
  
Everyone in the room was sitting stiffly. Not knowing what to do.  
  
The thing was, if paps were outside of school grounds then fans will catch on and crowd the place. And unlike paparazzi who knew they could get sued for crossing private property, well some fans didn't care. And they were in enough trouble with the fans inside the school.  
  
A minute later Harry was coming through the door and locking it behind him.  
  
"Loueh!" Lux ran to him and he pulled her up in his arms, kissing her cheeks.  
  
"Look at you. You've grown so much. How old are you now? Twenty?"   
  
"No!" Lux giggled. "I'm four."  
  
"Proper lady. Are you going to marry me yet?"   
  
"Hey! No trying to steal my wife." Harry chuckled. "Tom and Lou asked me to watch over her for a few hours."  
  
"Its okay." Louis kissed the top of Lux's head. But sent Harry a nervous look. "Want to?"  
  
Harry nodded and Louis pointed at the window where he peeked and cursed under his breath.  
  
"They're right next to your car." Harry ran a hand through his curls.  
  
"Did anyone come with you?" Louis set Lux down on his chair, gave her paper and crayons to keep her busy.  
  
"Paul. But he's with his wife." Harry paced.  
  
"Its okay. We'll figure a way out." Louis then cringed when he heard the fans screaming outside. "Eventually."  
  
"Uh, what's going on?" Emily asked.  
  
"Are we in some sort of celebrity lock down?" Nick had his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Uh," Louis looked at Harry for help.  
  
"You guys will be free to go once the bell rings."  
  
"What about you?" Zayn frowned.  
  
"Can't really go out now." Harry winced. "Sorry Lou."  
  
"Hey its fine. We knew it was bound to happen." Louis rubbed his hand over Harry's arm.   
  
"But not where you work."  
  
"I told you I didn't mind it. Its okay." Louis looked at Harry straight in the eyes. To make sure he believed him.  
  
"Okay. I'll call my manager. Make them issue a statement and maybe this won't happen again." Harry took out his phone. Hoping that paps stopped coming to where Louis worked. He didn't want his boyfriend feeling uncomfortable.   
  
"Can I say something?"    
  
"What is it Nick?" Louis turned away from Harry.  
  
"We can be a distraction. I mean, if you really want to make a run for it." Nick started. "All of us could go crazy and run in the opposite direction screaming our heads off for Harry here. Then you can get in the car and leave."  
  
Wow. He wanted to help? Louis seriously believed Nick hated him.  
  
"I'll do it." Zayn shrugged.   
  
"Should be fun." Niall grinned.  
  
"Me too." Eleanor blushed.  
  
"Thank you guys. Really." Louis smiled and looked at a grinning Harry.  
  
"Perfect. And if you guys want I can give you front row tickets for my next show. As a form of thank you." Harry chuckled when several heads nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Then Harry excused himself and moved further into the room to call management.  
  
"Alright. Its almost time for the bell to ring." Louis stated and everyone started putting their tools away.  
  
"Loueh?"  
  
"What is it darling?" He kneeled next to Lux to be at eye level.  
  
"I made this for you." She handed him the paper and Louis blushed a dark shade of red. Slowly he stood up as he watched the drawing. It was a wedding cake with two men at the top and a big heart surrounding them. "Its just like momma's."  
  
"Did she draw you with a dress or something?" Nick smirked.   
  
"No! Loueh doesn't wear dress." Lux protested before he could. "I drew the cake. For their wedding."  
  
She stated proudly.  
  
"I thought I was marrying you." Harry came back to stand beside Louis.  
  
"No. No. You are too old." Lux made a face and the whole classroom laughed. "And momma said you love Loueh, so you have to marry him."  
  
"I guess I have to then." Harry sighed and then laughed when Louis pushed him playfully.  
  
"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." He said before thinking it through.  
  
"Oh. Bribing the partner with sex. Didn't think you had it in you Mr. Tomlinson." Nick said, of course.

“What’s with everyone’s interest in our sex life?” Harry wondered out loud. To which Louis shrugged.

The bell rung and they prayed that Nick’s plan worked.

-

It worked. To an extent.

Most of the crowd ran after Nick’s crowd, but some reporters refused to move so those where the ones that started snapping pictures of Louis carrying Lux. Of him and Harry walking to the car and placing Lux on the back seat. Of getting in and driving away.

It was all over social media and any other outlet that followed Harry’s life. Soon everyone was wondering who Louis really was and it left Harry’s management with no choice but to issue the statement themselves.

Harry would do a few small interviews. Get asked how things are and mention he’s in fact dating a man and that it happens to be Louis.

It wasn’t a surprise really. They knew a day will come when their relationship wouldn’t be as private. They did manage to get away with it for almost a year and a half.

So everything was good.

~~

It’s been a week since the whole incident and Louis has been getting more attention than usual.

His and Harry’s pictures were all over celebrity magazines, news, social media. People were talking about him. Some was good some was bad. The usual.

Harry had made it very clear that their relationship was serious. That he wished for people to not bother Louis at work or home. And that he preffered to stear clear of the public eye as much as possible.

Sure Harry asked him if he could go with him to the Teen Choice Awards this year and he’d accepted. It was something important to Harry and he wanted him there. Louis wouldn’t say no.

But regarding other public outings? That wasn’t Louis’ scene.

It was one thing to get spotted and taken pictures while having dinner or hanging out or something. But to willingly put himself under the lens to be talked about? No thanks.

All in all everything was working out.

Even if Louis carried a box filled with cards and gifts to Harry from Louis’ students. Or every time he declined to take a picture with a fan. He wasn’t the one with the talent. Harry was.

So when Harry invited him to a club, one that wont sell them out and have paparazzi swarming the area. Well he agreed. It had been a while since they’d danced and Louis missed it.

And if he wore his tightest pairs of jeans to show off his curves, well who could blame him for trying to drive his boyfriend crazy?

~~

Nick had managed to convince Zayn to go with him to a gay club. Even when he’d said he was straight more times than what Nick could count.

He just didn’t want to go alone.

“Take it as life experience.” Nick shouted over the music as they stood by the bar looking at the dance floor.

“I’m not dancing with anyone.” Zayn took a swing of his beer.

“Not asking you to.” Nick shrugged and scanned the men. There wasn’t anyone who really catched his- “Holly shit. Look at that ass.”

“I am not looking at anyone’s bum.” Zayn refused with a shake of his head.

Nick’s mouth watered. The man wore tight jeans that left little to imagination. He was swaing his hips in a sensual manner that had Nick hardening in his pants.

“I would so fuck that.” He mumbled, ready to get on the dance floor and see if he could convince the man to go home with him.

But then Mr. Sexy Curves turned around and Nick’s heart stopped.

It was none other than Mr. Tomlinson.

“What the hell?”

“Oh my God! You were so ready to fuck Mr. Tomlinson!” Zayn was laughing histerically and Nick simply couldn’t take his eyes off his teacher.

-

Louis felt like he was on fire. Everywhere Harry touched drove him crazy.

Now he was pressed to Harry’s chest, with his hands on Louis’ hips as the shorter lad moved his ass against Harry’s hard cock. It felt so good. Too good for him to stop.

“Fuck Lou, you’re so sexy.” Harry whispered against his ear and then trailed kisses down his neck. Stopping to bite at it, earning a moan from Louis who didn’t stop moving his hips in beat with the music.

Louis turned his head to give Harry more room to bite, grabbing onto the hand on his hip and fisting the other one on Harry’s curls.

“Everyone knows you’re mine.” Harry pulled back to turn Louis’ face towards him.

“And that you’re mine.” Louis gasped before pulling Harry’s head down for a kiss.

When they pulled back they were both breathless, panting against each other’s mouths.

“Lets go grab a drink.” Harry laced his fingers with Louis’. “And when we get home I’m going to fuck you in every damn room.”

“All six of them?” Louis couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice.

“Yes.” Harry grinned, kissing his temple.

When they reached the bar, Harry asked for their drinks and Louis felt a tap on his shoulder. His eyebrows nearly dissapered into his hair.

“Nick? Zayn? What are you two doing here?”

“Having a good time?” Zayn lied. He wanted to go home.

“How did you get in?” Louis frowned.

“We have our ways.” Nick shrugged. He couldn’t get his teacher’s bum out of his mind. How come he’d never noticed how fit his art teacher was? “Got good moves Mr. Tomlinson.”

“Louis. Call me Louis. We’re not in school.” He didn’t comment on what Nick said.

Then he felt Harry’s hand on his neck, as he turned he was met with lips that tasted like beer. He moaned into the kiss and just because he knew it drove Harry crazy, he bit his lower lip and pulled playfully. Then pulled away to give him just a peck and then a kiss on the cheek.

“Tease.” Harry glared at him.

“You love me.” Louis had completely forgotten that two of his students were watching.

“I’ll get you back for that tonight.” Harry’s eyes turned dark.

“Please do.” Louis winked and Harry groaned. Latching onto Louis’ neck to leave another mark. As Louis turned his head he saw Nick blushing, staring wide eyed and Zayn looking the other direction.

“Shit. Hazza, stop.” He poked Harry’s stomach.

“Why?” he whined and Louis simply pointed at his students. “Oh. Hi!”

“Hey.” Nick waved back.

“Well,” Harry cleared his throat. “I guess we’ll be going now.”

Yes. That was better. It was going to be awkward to look at these two when they saw him practically snogging Harry’s face off.

And they were already about to leave so no big deal.

“Yeah. See you two Monday.” Louis said his good byes and left with Harry walking beside him, his hand buried in Louis’ back pocket. Not so subtly squeezing his bum.

~~

If Nick thought of Louis riding him when he masturbated, no one needed to know.

If Zayn had become curious as to how it would be like being with a man-- just because seeing Louis and Harry kissing was hot-- well it was nobody’s business.

And if Louis ended up fucking Harry in the bathroom for the first time in three months, well they bowed to do it more often.

In the end, everything worked out for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that. Comments are appreciated (:
> 
> You can find me on:
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr: ivoryxdreams](http://ivoryxdreams.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter: @ivoryXdreams ](https://twitter.com/ivoryxdreams)
> 
>  
> 
> Also on [wattpad: ivoryXdreams](http://www.wattpad.com/user/ivoryXdreams) (Its mainly smut. Not fanfic though).


End file.
